Suite Life with LOCK
by Sweetbaby162014
Summary: These many stories will be about how Zack and London become friends in the Tipton hotel. While London keeps her spy life a secret from him.(Discontinued)
1. Chapter 1: Our First Dance

**The Suite Life with Lock**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or any of the songs in these stories. **

**Thoughts**:_Italic_

_**As always R.R. They will be OOC sorry about that. ^.^**_

**These smalls stories will show how Zack and London became friends in Boston at the Tipton Hotel starting with 'A Prom Story' each story will have two parts to them with both Zack's POV and London's POV.**

**And don't worry about 'Revealed Who You Really Are' I will still finish it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One : Our first dance (part 1)<strong>

After three dances, Maddie asked Zack if he would get them both some punch, and that's where he was.

Pouring some strawberry kiwi into two cups, Zack couldn't stop smiling, he finally had Maddie's affection, and couldn't be any happier.

Making his way back to the table where he left his 'Sweet Thang' siting, Zack found the table missing something or more like someone. _Where's Maddie? _Placing the drinks on the table, he turned around looking for her. _Maybe she went to the bathroom? _ He thought, looking towards the girl's restroom that was on the other side of the dance floor. Which Zack found his earlier smile turning into a frown, with what he discovered.

Out in the middle of the dance floor was his Maddie dancing with the busboy Joey, and from the way he was holding her and the way Maddie was laughing at something he said in her ear. Told Zack that they're dance wasn't some innocent friendly dance. Zack knew he could go up to them and break their slow dance, but seeing how happy Maddie was dancing with him. Zack decided to leave them be.

Turning back to the table, Zack sat down placing his face in his hands, _I'm glad mom already went to bed. _He knew if his mom was still there she would of had made Maddie dance with him, and Zack didn't want that. He didn't want to force Maddie to do anything she didn't want to, and if her dancing with Joey made her happy then so be it. _Why couldn't I be three years older-_

"What a jerk that Chris is! One dance and he thinks he has a right to have a feel? Do I look that dumb?"

Zack lift his head to see the heiress of the Tipton's fortune; London Tipton, siting across from him at the table he was siting at. She had her hair down from it's long ponytail and looked like her rainbow colored shawl was missing. And from what he could tell, she looked like she wasn't having a good night. Turning his head back to the dance floor he saw Maddie was still dancing. Sighing, Zack turned back to London who was now using a pocket mirror,from her purse, to wipe off her make-up.

Reaching over, Zack slide Maddie's drink over to London. "Spoiled and selfish yes. But dumb? No. You would have been dumb if you didn't stop him?" He answer her unanswered question.

Pausing in wiping her makeup off, London looked over at him before glancing at the drink in front of her.

"Thanks, Zack that was nice to say." London said, placing her pocket mirror back in her purse on the table, giving a small smile to Zack, before taking a sip of the punch he gave her. "Mmm.. strawberry kiwi my favorite." Taking another sip, London quietly watched as Zack looked back out at the dance floor. Following where he was staring, London frown with what she saw. Slightly shaking her head, placing her drink back on table, London brought her attention back to the young blond-haired boy. "Zack, you love Maddie right?"

Zack, shocked when London asked something everybody knew in the hotel, threw the heiress a odd look, and replie, "Of course I love her, if it wasn't for me. She wouldn't be having the best prom."

"Then why are you here and she's over there?" London questioned.

Frowning, Zack leaned back in his chair folding his arms, facing out to the dancing duo. "Because she's happy dancing with him and not me, and I just want to make her happy."

"Even if it makes you sad?" London not moving her eyes from the heartbroken boy, watched him take one more longing glance at Maddie, before sighing, turning back to her, nodding his head.

"If it makes her happy and smile, then yes." Hearing this selfless declare from the 12 year old boy, had London speechless, as she didn't know what to do in this situation. Therefore a couple of minutes of silents between them went by as they sat, listening to the music.

Back to sipping more of her punch, London kept taking glances at the unaware Zack, who once again, had his face in his hands. _Poor, Zack he doesn't deserve this kind of hurt... Well Mr. Moseby already went home 2 hours ago and Maddie doesn't seem like she's leaving the dance floor anytime-_

"Miss Tipton, would you like to dance with me?"

Both London and Zack turned to the person the voice belong too. To find it was Van the new short dark-haired bellhop boy in training. His green eyes was staring at London throwing her a charming smile, that any girl will fall for. But then again London wasn't just some normal girl. Which is why London softly smiling, stood up dusting off her dress, gave Van a kind rejection.

"Thanks, Van. But no thanks, I already have a dance partner." _  
><em>

After hearing London's respond to the bellhop, Zack looked to her with a dumbfounded expression. _What dance partner? _While Van, hiding his embarrassment, behind a tight smile, walked off as London, smiling, walked over to Zack from across the table, placing a hand out to him.

However not knowing what London was up too, Zack stared at her hand, _What is she doing? Pitying me? _Believing that was London's motive, had him frowning again, looking up to London's still smiling face. "I don't want your pity."

Still holding her hand out to him, London rolled her eyes before stating, "Look I don't do pity, I just want to dance some more and I trust you wont try to get a feel like most guys, so what do you say?"

Staring a little longer at London's serious face. Zack, still unsure, finally nod his head yes. _It's just a dance...no harm right?-_ Zack didn't get to finish his thought, as London excitedly exclaimed, "Good!" snatched him up by taking his hand and pulling him out to the dance floor.

As they came onto the dance floor, the song 'Breakaway' by Kelly Clarkson was ending, while Zack let London lead him into the middle of the dance floor. And as they were passing couples, Zack could of sworn he saw Maddie gawking at them over her dance partner's shoulder. But he was probably seeing things.

"Ok," London started as they stopped walking, "Maddie told me you know how to dance and from the way you were dancing earlier with her. You can dance pretty good." London added, while placing her hands on his shoulders. " But just a few rules before the next song starts?"

Zack didn't understand why he felt nervous when he place his hands on her waist. _I wasn't this nervous __with Maddie?, _Realizing London was talking to him, Zack looked up at her. "What did you say?"

Seeing that he didn't hear her, caused London to sigh. "I said that there are a few rules before the next song-"

However, London stopped what she was saying when she heard the melody start to one of her most favorite songs and singer. "Oh, I love this song." Giving her young dance partner a real smile, London started slowly dancing with him, closing her eyes, singing along with Jesse McCartney.

_**It isn't a crime to want **_

_**A little space to breathe**_

_**But you will be fine**_

_**The sun again will shine on you**_

_**Whatever you do**_

Zack knew he was blushing, but he couldn't help it, _She has a beautiful voice...Wait!? What am I saying!?_

_**Take your sweet,sweet time**_

_**I will be here when you change your mind**_

_**Take your sweet,sweet time**_

_**I will be here for you baby**_

_**Anytime**_

Not understanding or really wanting to understand what he was allowing himself to do, Zack getting more lost in the lyrics and London's voice, found himself, while swaying along with the usual stuck-up heiress, moved closer to her until he had his head laying against her chest. Which unknown to him, had a sweet smile appear on London's lips as she held him tighter not once thinking of pulling away from the boy or their dance, despite the onlookers watching them including a puzzled Maddie.

_**I'm feeling you pull away**_

_**'cause letting go isn't easy for me**_

_**But you'll never fly**_

_**With someone else's wings, I know **_

_**Wherever you go**_

Now beyond caring about his actions, Zack, after feeling London rest her head on top of his still singing, tightened his hold a little by moving his arms around London in a hug, while closing his eyes, not knowing a dreamy grin popped on his face to match his already blushing cheeks. _She sounds like a sweet angel..._

_**Take your sweet,sweet time**_

_**I will be here when you change your mind**_

_**Take your sweet,sweet time**_

_**I will be here for you baby **_

_**Anytime**_

Maddie as well as many dancers, couldn't believe what they might be witnessing, _Is London falling for Zack? Or I am looking to much into this? _Shaking her thoughts, Maddie went back to her dance with her handsome partner, however she couldn't stop taking quick peeks at the unaware dancing couple. _I'm just glad Zack was sweet enough to dance with her- Wait!? Is Zack blushing? _

_**I will never stand in your way**_

_**Wherever your heart may lead you **_

_**I will love you the same **_

_**And I will be your comfort everyday**_

_**Do you hear the words I say?**_

Unaware of anything outside their dance, Zack tried too, but couldn't deny that he didn't want the song to end, cause if it did so would his and London's dance, something he was slowly discovering he wasn't looking forward too.

_**Take your sweet,sweet time**_

_**I will be here when you change your mind**_

_**Take your sweet, sweet time **_

_**I will be here for you baby**_

_**Anytime...**_

Once the song ended, London realizing their position, slowly drawled back from Zack, with a weak smile, "My throat is dry." With that said, Zack watched London leave the dance floor not looking back, which had Zack, not long later, finding his feet following behind the retreating heiress. Stopping in front of the table she had shared with the blond-haired 12 year old, London grabbed her cup, and after seeing she still had some punch left, turned around facing Zack, with a thankful smile, "Thanks, for dancing with me, it was actually fun." She took a sip from her cup, "And thanks for not laughing or making fun of my singing." He saw her eyes lite up, "I can't help or control myself when I hear one of my favorite songs playing. Especial Jesse McCartney's songs." She added before drinking the rest of her punch.

"Are you going to dance some more?" Zack found himself asking, without thinking. "I don't mind being your partner again" He was trying, but he couldn't stop his mouth from speaking. "Or we could take a break and I can get you some more punch, before going back on the dance floor-"

London placing her empty cup on the table, shook her head to him, before speaking. " Both options sounds like a good idea," She begun, "But I think I'm going to head up to my penthouse and gets some beauty sleep."

_You don't need it... Wait...? WHAT!? ,_Shaking his head, Zack was wondering why he thought that, _I must be tired...Yeah that's it! _

"Besides?" London said, breaking Zack from his thoughts. "Don't you want to dance with Maddie-

"I want to dance with you!" Zack cried out to the 15 year old girl, who's eyes went wide at his outburst. _What the heck am I saying?! _Lowering his head down, knowing he was without doubt blushing as red as a cherry. _Why did I say that? I love Maddie. I can't have feelings for London- Wait is she GIGGLING!?_ Coming out of his thoughts with hearing London's giggling reach his ears, Zack couldn't believe what he was listening to, mostly since her giggling didn't sound like her usual one that sounds like she's up to no good, but actually sound like a natural girl's giggle. _She really should giggle like this more often..._

Frowning at his thought, Zack pushed them down, as he looked to London who started to smile at him, "You know Zack, I honestly think that was sweet to say, and who knows maybe we can do this again," Zack couldn't hide the hopefulness in his eyes, which had London's smile growing, before glancing behind him to change her smile into a side grin. "But I think Maddie wants to dance with you now, since she's coming this way."

"Oh, okay." Zack leaning his head down again, couldn't help feeling disappointed. _I should be happy that Maddie wants to still dance with me... But for some reason I want to dance again with London or spend a little more with her... but? That doesn't mean I'm starting to fall for London...does it? No, of course not-, _Zack broke from his thoughts, freezing up, when he felt a warm touch against his face, and realized London was touching his cheek.

"Thanks, again for dancing with me... you're a real sweetie, Zack." And with that, London brush her soft lips against his cheek, before she made her way to the exit towards Esteban, whom was waiting for her. _Enough with enjoying myself, I need to get back down to business. _"Esteban you won't believe what Chris slipped out to me..." London whispered as she pulled Esteban out of the ballroom with her, leaving behind, caused by her innocent action, a blushing and dazed blond-haired 12 year old.

With his heart racing and butterflies having a field day in his stomach, Zack smiled before touching his right cheek where London kissed him. _London just kissed me on the cheek...? It's so warm..._

"There you are, Zack." Maddie said behind him,as once again he was brought out of his thoughts. "That was sweet of you for dancing with London earlier. You two looked like you were having a good time-"

"Maddie." Zack spoke up, cutting into her talking, making Maddie look down at him.

"Yes, Zack?"

Glancing a second at the exit to the ballroom, to see London was already gone. Zack turned back to Maddie with a frown on his face. "Do you still want to dance?" _What's happening to me?! Why ain't I happy to be near Maddie, and why do I want London to be here instead!?_

Maddie smiled at him, not seeing the lost look on his face. "Yes Zack, I love to dance some more." Maddie turned to make her way back onto the dance floor, but stopped when she found Zack wasn't following behind her. But instead he was looking back to the exit once again. "Zack, is something wrong?" _He almost looks lost right now..._

Sighing, Zack looked back to Maddie; she still was pretty in her dress, and her golden hair curled at the end, made her look like a princess. But even though she was offering him to dance with her again, and she look so beautiful standing there waiting for him to follow her to the dance floor, Zack found he couldn't follow her to the dance floor, _I can't believe I'm going to do this..._

"I was hoping you would say no, because I think I need to be upstairs, you know since I still have a bedtime," He rubbed the back of his neck, laughing uneasy, "and it's already going on 10:00, which I know mom-"

"Say no more," Maddie replied while still smiling at him, hiding her confusion of her 'little helper's' behavior, "I can ask Joey for another dance." Zack saw with Maddie's expression, that she wasn't upset with the change in dance partner. Not understanding why he was refusing to dance with his dream girl, his 'Sweet Thang'. Zack returned Maddie her smile with his own.

"Thanks, and I hope I made your prom night, special for you." He told her, not sure as of why he wanted to leave, but somewhere in the back of his mind there was a voice telling him, 'right now he needs to leave so he could think straight, because he was completely confuse at the moment about his feelings.

"Believe me Zack, you've made this prom a night, I wont forget." With that statement, Maddie kissed his left cheek before rushing off to dance again with Joey.

Not moving, Zack stood there, awhile, just watching Maddie dancing with the Joey guy, and found he was more confused now then he was just a moment ago. _Ok, this is making no since to me!? How can London's kiss make my heart beat so hard and fast, and make me feel butterflies in my stomach? While Maddie's kiss only makes me feel flattered that she kissed me, even if it was on the cheek... Un, ah! I just don't understand!, _Shaking his head of his confusing thoughts, Zack left the ballroom,heading for the elevator...

***In the elevator***

Watching the numbers reach his floor, Zack found his hand reach out and press the button to the roof. He knew that once he stepped into his and Cody's room, that Cody would be able to read him like a book, and start asking 50 question. Questions Zack was pretty sure he wouldn't be able to answer, especially when he couldn't answer them for himself.

"No, going up to the roof, would be the best thing to do," He told himself out loud in the empty elevator. "I need some fresh air to clear my head, and I don't think I feel like getting in trouble if I went outside in the front of the hotel to think, so the roof it has to be." _Even if the penthouse is on the same floor, _He thought, before shaking his head of his thoughts as they went to London.

As the elevator stopped on the top floor, he stepped out into a two way hall and turned to the left, towards the door that lead out to the roof of the hotel. Walking down the hall, Zack made sure he didn't bump into anything or anyone. The last thing he needed to happen was to bump into London of all people. Cause just like Maddie, seeing London would not be good at the moment, especially with his confuse feelings and thoughts running around his head.

Noticing the door leading to the roof, up ahead, Zack kicked up his speed, and rushed for the door. Then stopped from opening the roof door to catch his breath. But as soon as he was done catching his breath, Zack pause with his hand on the door handle, when he heard a angry voice from back where he came.

"You think I'm letting you get away with how you teased me downstairs?" Zack was almost sure he heard that voice before, but he wasn't sure where. "Think again you stupid heiress, I'm going to finish what we started in the bathroom."

Zack's eyes at that moment went wide_. Wait! Did he say 'heiress'?! _

"Chris," The eldest Martin twin's heart stopped when he heard the stress in London's voice. "Get off of me-"

Forgetting about his problems and the roof at that second, Zack turned around and went back the way he came, following where their voices was coming from. He kept on walking until he came to the two way hall, and the right hall that lead to the penthouse. Staying as quiet as he could, Zack peeked around the corner looking down the right hall and what he saw had his blood boiling.

There. Not even a few seconds from the door to the penthouse, was London pinned to the wall by some guy that Zack wasn't sure he ever seen in the hotel, but the uniform told him he was a waiter in the hotel restaurant. The guy had one of his hand holding London's over her head keeping them in place, with his other one over her mouth, while grinding his body into hers. And the look on London's face told Zack that she wasn't enjoying this guy's company or how he was treating her.

Without thinking about it, Zack made his way over to them, while quickly thinking up a plan in his head. _I hope this works, _He thought, forcing a smile to cross his lips.

"London!" He yelled out, causing the guy to look his way. "There you are! Mr. Moseby has been looking everywhere for you." Zack added, as he stood in front of the two teens. "He would of have been here before me, but I beat him to the elevator first when he told me, he'd give me 20 dollars if I can find you-"

"Wait?" Chris said cutting Zack off, while taking a few steps back from London. "I thought Mr. Moseby left for the night already?" Chris towered over Zack as he asked this. _I saw this shrimp dancing with __my London earlier... I'm going to teach him to no his place-_

Not backing down from this older teen, Zack kept his innocent expression on his face. "No. He never left. He was in his office talking to Mr. Tipton, which is why he's been looking for London. Mr. Tipton wants to talk to her." Zack hidden his smile that wanted to slide on his lips when he saw the terrified look that came to Chris's eyes. "But I'm sure Mr. Moseby will be happy to know that you have been watching over London all this time... and your name is?"

Chris realized that the kid might not be bluffing, since he didn't check Mr. Moseby's office before following London up to her penthouse to finish what he started in the ballroom. He also knew he wasn't even suppose to be up there after work hours, and knew if Mr. Moseby found him there doing what he was about to do to London, he'd be fired or worst if Mr. Tipton found out what he was going to do his daughter and who he really was working for-. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Chris tried to save his butt. "Just call me Chris, kid -"

"The name's Zack, not kid." Zack corrected him, now folding his arms. "And don't try to sweet talk me into sharing the 20 dollars Mr. Moseby giving me for finding London. Because I ain't sharing-"

Chris rolled his eyes to this 'child' before letting a smirk appear on his face. "Look kid-" He saw Zack frown up at him. "I mean, Zack. " He rested a hand on Zack's shoulder, "Why don't I let you have all the credit of finding London, and I'll even give you $10 extra if you don't tell Mr. Moseby I was ever here," pulling out his wallet from his back pocket, Chris took out two $5 waving them in Zack's face. "Do we have a deal?"

Glancing over to London, who had a blank look on her face with unfocused eyes, staring at this Chris guy, Zack for some reason, thought her expression was an act. Turning his attention back to Chris. Zack actually let a grin slip on his face. "Add another $10, and you got yourself a deal?"

Murmuring to himself about "shrimps draining the working man dry", Chris place two extra $5's in Zack's out reach hand, giving him $20 altogether. "There $20." Chris said, placing his now less empty wallet back into his pocket. "So Mr. Moseby wont know I was on the penthouse floor after hours?"

"What penthouse?" Zack replied to him while still grinning.

"Right." Chris wink at the kid, "What penthouse?", before walking back into London's personal space, not seeing the hated glare Zack was giving to his back, but London sure did.

Forcefully gripping London's chin to make sure she couldn't move, Chris leaned his head down to hers. "I guess we're have to finish this another time, princess." Before London could blink, Chris crushed his lips over hers, and in the process, bit her lip hard enough to make it bleed. Satiated that he left his mark on her, Chris broke his one-side kiss and smiled at her pissed off face. "You asked for this, my lovely London." He hissed in her ear, before pulling back, but not without London spiting in his face, which unfortunately for London, he licked off while still wearing that stupid smile. That had London wanting to rip it off his face.

"If you don't want Mr. Moseby to see you up here, don't you think you should of left by now?" Zack commented, while trying to hold the bitter out of his voice, but anyone of them could tell that he wasn't doing a very good job at it.

Finally stepping back from London, Chris looked at Zack with a cocky smirk. "Sure little man." He said while mussing up Zack's hair.

_What I wouldn't do to have Mr. Moseby pop up right now... _Zack thought as Chris kept messing up his hair.

"Yeah, yeah." He grumbled pushing Chris's hand off his head, "Just be thankful I like money more then helping Mr. Moseby." Zack stepped away from Chris's reach while frowning up at the jerk, "And for the last time, my name is Zack."

"Sure kid, whatever you say." Chris said, overlooking what Zack said to him. Not looking back, Chris started his way down the hall back to the stairs he used to follow London up to the penthouse earlier. While whistling.

Gripping his teeth, Zack didn't take his eyes off Chris until he could no longer see him as he turned the corner. Taking a deep sigh now that the jerk was gone and his plan worked, Zack turned his attention to London who was holding out $50 to him. Taking by completely surprise with this, Zack narrowed his eyes at her.

"What's that for?"

London rolling her eyes, giving out a irritated sigh. "It's for making up that story, and since it was a story and you like money, just like you said. I believe its only fair that I pay you, for helping me get rid of Chris, but I believe I could of handled him on my own-"

"You didn't look like you were handling him very well to me." After Zack said that, he found he wish he could take it back with the glare London was now giving him. "Look London, I didn't mean that, what I meant to say was that maybe you should have some bodyguards around you-"

Not saying anything, London slapped the $50 in his hand, and without a thank you. She unlocked her door to her penthouse and slip in, closing the door in Zack's face.

Standing there, Zack couldn't believe what just happened. Looking down at the $50 in his hand, made Zack more angry. Without thinking about it, he ripped up the $50, before stomping down the hall to the elevator. _There's no way in heck, I could ever have feelings for someone like her... _He stepped into the elevator and lean against the back wall of the elevator. _I bet it was all that prom food, that had me thinking for one second I could fall for someone besides Maddie, but now I know it's my Sweet Thang that I love and not London. _As the elevator reached his floor, Zack decided right there. That there is nobody better for him then Maddie and there never will be. She was after all his 'Sweet Thang'...


	2. Chapter 2: The Boston Group

**The Suite Life with LOCK**

**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or any of the songs in these stories.**

Thoughts: _Italic_

London's other side:** _Italic/Underline/Bold _**

These smalls stories will show how Zack and London became friends in Boston at the Tipton Hotel, also the stories will tell about London's other life as a head leader agent for Mr. Tipton.

Starting with 'A Prom Story' each story will have two parts; one Zack's and the other London's.

**As always R.R. They will be OOC sorry about that ^.^**

* * *

><p><strong>After London left the ballroom with Esteban<strong>

London was sitting in Moseby's office, in his chair with all the hotel staff there, except for Carey Martin and Mr. Moseby. She was listening to Sergeant Esteban and Arwin explain to her about what happen to Chris Riff after she left him to be taken out by them. And what she was hearing didn't sit well with her.

"So you're telling me, after I spent a hour with that jerk and let him touch me, you two still couldn't catch him, even though I left him there like a sitting duck for you?" She hissed at them both. "If you don't find him, before he gets back to his uncle(Tommy St. Mark)-" She paused in her yelling to rub her forehead.

She couldn't believe that 8 undercover agents, couldn't find Steven Zeta 's youngest son, Chris Zeta; whom was using his mother's last name; Riff, to keep himself from being discovered.

After all that time flirting with him, and acting dumb to get him to trust her. And when she finally gets him to confess to her about hacking into Moseby's computer on his desk. What happens they lose him. She shouldn't be to angry at the staff, after all Irene Jordan(the concierge), and Arwin already put up a new firewall and new passwords for the Tipton computers in the hotel and Lieutenant Paul also made sure that Steven Zeta or his brother in-law Tommy St. Mark didn't get their hands on the Tipton's secrets, despite that Moseby's computer had no way of giving information on the organization or it's members. So she shouldn't be mad at them, but she couldn't help but to be pissed off. Cause she has vow to her dad and teachers that nobody will ever hurt their family again, nor will they throw the Tipton name in the mud or try to hack into the organization. And no horny teenage boy was going to get away with what he almost did, even if his mission was uncompleted. For she was going to make sure he payed.

The undercover agents of the Boston Tipton hotel; Muriel Harris(head maid, second oldest agent and Wilfred and the late Lon's old nanny), Jerry Paolo(Chef and agent), Arwin Hawkhauser(engineer and one of Wilfred Tipton's best professional inventor, second in command agent behind the head agent), Irene Jordan(concierge, and translator agent and Arwin's partner ), Grace Chan(towel maid, and also is Jerry Paolo's partner), Gary Sawaya(waiter, young agent and also Norman's grandson who's following in his grandpa's shoes), Norman Acker( the doorman and oldest agent in the Boston group) and Esteban Ramirez(head bellman and also the Sergeant agent of the group in Boston, with his partner Francessa who works at the St. Mark hotel as a undercover maid for the Tipton's organization).

All the agents of the Boston group in the international Tipton organization, except Gray. Known London since she was 2 years old; she was a happy, cheerful and sweet little girl, but that changed after Alonzo(Lon for short) Tipton's death. For London wasn't the same after that sad event. And they all found themselves shocked when she agreed to become an agent for her father and the organization, and they were really speechless when she came back from her basic training early and became their boss-Major.

At first they all thought this was a joke, that someone who was barely 11 years old at the time, could be in charge of them especially Esteban whom only took orders from higher rank leaders like , Chief Wilfred Tipton and nobody but them two. But when London saved him on a mission in Paris, where they both had to stop a mad man from poisoning the water all over France. Which in the end of that complete mission, had them being heroes in France. After that, everybody in the Boston group at the Tipton Hotel were proud to take orders from her. But that still didn't stop both Esteban and Arwin, whom saw her as a little sister, from picking on her about Paul's nephews; Zack Martin and Cody Martin who moved to the hotel with their mother Carey not to long ago.

For the agents have been watching how London acts around them, and noticed that she seems more relax around the twins. They even seen her trying to be nice and kind to Maddie all of sudden even though she hasn't spoke to her the whole 4 months she has been working at the hotel before the Martin twins came. And although she didn't mind the teasing about how she behaves around the twins from Esteban and Arwin. London didn't take kindly to anybody insulting her godfather's nephews, and all the agents knew this...well almost all of them.

"Well actually you were suppose to led him up to your penthouse, where he wouldn't be able to escape." Gray spoke up. "But you'd left him in the restroom with his pants down, so you could go dance with that brat-" The older agents knew what was coming after Gray stepped out of line against London and her choices. So not moving from their spots, the rest of staff watch, unsurprised, as London got out of her chair calmly, and strolled over to Gray who was finding,a little too late, that maybe he should of kept his mouth shut.

"Gray?" London stopped in front of the tall boy, the death glare she was throwing his way showed everybody in that room that she wasn't scared of his height. "My mission was to get him in a tight space, so you and the others could do the rest." She crossed her arms. "What I do after the mission is my choice, not yours or anybody else's." Uncrossing her arms, London out of the blue, reach over and grabbed Gray's wrist and pulled his sleeve down and snatch his hided triple blade throwing knife.

Stepping back from him, London study his knife, while still talking. "Gray, you have only been in this group for less than a year, and in that year you have asked to be my partner and protect me. You even tried to go over my head when I told you no to your offer." London turned her back to him while still studying his 'shiny' weapon. "And now you got the nerve to tell me it's my fault that high skill agents can't find one stupid spoiled kid when it was your job alone to make sure Chris Zeta stayed put until Sergeant Esteban and Arwin got there, but instead you had your tongue down Corrie Hudgens's throat!" Gray now paling through London's speaking, screamed and closed his eyes when London without turning around threw his knife back at him. Therefore, a couple of moments went by before Gray realized he was still breathing and wasn't in pain. Opening his eyes, that he shut when London threw his knife at him, Gray saw the heiress, not giving him a glance, head for the office door. "Next time Sawaya, know your place, and we don't insult FUTURE AGENTS!" All the agents watched silently as London left through the door slamming it behind her.

Afterwards, once London was gone. Esteban walked up to Gray who was just noticing his knife was stuck in the wall beside his head. "She's right," Esteban pulled the knife out of the wall and handed it to Gray who took it. "You need to know your place. London might not look it, but she can hold her own, that's why she's the boss over all of us. She's prove to all us that she's worth being an agent and our major." Seeing Gray hang his head, Esteban turned to Norman. "Norman take him home, it's getting late, the rest of us will keep looking for Chris." With that order giving by the sergeant, everybody left the office to continue their search.

**Main Lobby **

"What's taking the elevator so long?" London murmured to herself as she waited for the elevator to reach the lobby floor. She was still pissed off with Gray. _How dare he!_

She didn't work hard in her training to be her own boss for nothing. And besides her dad and her teachers, nobody tells her what to do. Just cause her and Gray are the youngest in the Boston group, doesn't mean they're in the same level rank of agents. **_And him calling the twins a brat has nothing to do with your temper right?_** ,London rolled her eyes as her other side(that popped up after her uncle's funeral), told her why she was really upset with Gray.

_Shut up! Zack has nothing to do with me putting Gray in his place. _London smiled to herself when her other side didn't comment. Still smiling, London stepped into the elevator that finally reach the lobby floor.

Pressing the button for the penthouse, London finally took off her heels that were killing her feet.

"Ah, that's better... all that dancing with that jerk Chris and his two left feet, was not worth the pain my feet are going through." She lean against the elevator wall closing her eyes.

**_I bet you would of prefer dancing with little 'Zack' all night, instead of that jerk. _**London's whole face became red at that comment.

She knew about the twins before they came to live at the hotel. Because Paul use to show her pictures of them as little toddlers through her training days. Through those years, she found herself seeing them as distance brothers. But not like her younger half brothers that her mother had after her.

No, Zack and Cody have become sweet baby brothers to her, and now having them in the hotel for her dad to study to see if their worthy of being turned into agents for the Tipton organization. She found in the short time that they been there, she didn't want them to become agents...especial Zack.

She frowned to herself when her thoughts went to the oldest Martin twin. She didn't know when it happen, but one moment she saw him as a little brother and a future agent, now she wants to keep him safe from that kind of life. She don't want to see that playful, innocence side leave him, like it has left her...and even though she didn't want to admit it, she thought he was a real cute little boy.

London shook her head of those 'off limit' thoughts as the elevator door opened on her floor. Getting out of the elevator London couldn't believe how one little blonde 12 year old with the most adorable blue eyes, could make her feel this weird. _He's THREE YEARS YOUNGER THAN ME!_

**_Age ain't nothing but a number... Look at all the wives your father had for example...- _**

London tuned out her thoughts and her other side, when she sense someone following her. Staying calm and cool, London continued her way to her door, but before she could open her door. She found herself pushed up against the wall beside her door.

Still staying calm as a cucumber, London let the person pin their body against hers so she could get a good look at her attacker. _Ok, this 'little' boy is dumber than I thought!_

Her attacker was none other than Chris Zeta, and from the pervert look he was giving her, he wanted to finish what they started. His eyes trailed down to her covered breasts, licking his lips.

"You think, I'm letting you get away with how you teased me downstairs?" Chris growled in her neck, before kissing the skin there. "Think again you stupid heiress, I'm going to finish what we started." Chris press his body into hers until London tried to push him off her.

London knew Chris haven't caught on that she wasn't as dumb as he seem to think, so she kept her act up. _It seem that big Zeta doesn't tell little Zetas everything... This can work for me. All I have to do is make sure nobody is around...and reach my bracelet. _Reaching her bracelet on her arm, she pressed down on the tracking device in the red rube in between the pearls on the bracelet.

Knowing now, that Esteban and Arwin would be here soon, London kept playing the weak heiress. _If we weren't inside this hotel where anybody could witness this, I would have knocked you out by now! _

"Chris," She hissed as he placed her hands over her head, when he noticed her hands were in the way.

"Get off of me-" Chris cut her off by covering her mouth while grinding into her, as he came to her ear.

"I'm going to enjoy this." He whispered. "I'm going to teach you that I'm not like the other guys that work for your 'daddy'," He grind more harder into her. "When you start something with me, you better finish what you started." Chris felt London biting his hand, but being born inside the underworld and raised up around murderers, kidnappers, and assassins. Made London's bites feel like small bug bites. They didn't hurt him.

He heard a gasp or a sigh come from London, thinking she was finally enjoying herself like he thinks she should. Chris brought his teeth to her chest and was about to show her what a 'real' bite feels like, that was until he was interpreted.

"London!"

_What the hell is Zack doing here! _London yelled in her mind although her expression once again was a blank one. She watched Chris turned his attention to the approaching preteen boy. _This is not good..._

"There you are! Mr. Moseby has been looking everywhere for you." London watched Chris give Zack a angry and almost jealous look. "He would of have been here before me, but I beat him to the elevator first when he told me, he give me $20 if I can find you-"

Still not showing any emotion of her face, London watched as Chris moved from her and started towering over Zack. _If he puts his hands on Zack, I'll make him wish he was dead! _As London thought this she notice, in the corner of her eye, both Esteban and Arwin peeking around the corner like Zack had did earlier when she saw him that had her gasp in shock earlier.

She watched both men sneak down the hall that lead to the stairs. Smiling inside, London knew she had to stay quiet and make sure Chris head to the stairs. But as she was listening to both boys, she found herself impress of how Zack could tell a big fat lie like that while still wearing a cute innocent look on his face. _He's so good at lying, that he's almost got me believing that Moseby was in the hotel looking for me. _London started laughing inside, but stopped when she saw Zack glaring at Chris's back who was now back in her personal space. _A glare like that could kill somebody- _London's attention was force away from Zack's expression by Chris gripping her chin and moving her attention to him.

"I guess we're have to finish this another time, princess." He said before crushing his lips on top of hers. Even though he had his lips smash against hers, London kept her lips tight, she refused to have this jerk-off take her first kiss. She didn't even flinch when he bite down hard on her bottom lip, but she could taste her blood on her lip. "You asked for this my London." Chris hissed in her ear.

_FUCK YOURSELF! _London shouted in her head as she spit blood/saliva smack dab in his face and almost threw up right there, when Chris licked it off his face. _That is so sick! _Chris smiled as he wink at her. _What I wouldn't do to wipe that sick smile off his FACE!-_

"If you don't want Mr. Moseby to see you up here, don't you think you should of left by now?" London could hear the bitter in Zack's voice. _Wait? Is he jealous? Dose he really think I'm dating this...this..JERK!_

Shaking her head of those thoughts before she could go deeper into them, London actually smiled when she saw Chris was leaving, but then frown when her attention went to Zack who watching Chris leave while chuckling his fists on either side of him. _I know now, that I can't let you or Cody get stuck into this life, no matter what dad or Paul says. You two won't ever become agents. _With that thought, London pulled out a $50 out of her purse that she picked up off the hall floor where it landed when Chris grabbed her. Hearing Zack let out a heavy sigh, London put on her blank emotionless face. _This is for your own good..._

**After London slipped into her penthouse suite**

Leaning against the door London listened until she was sure Zack had left the hall. Then once she was sure he was gone, she made her way over to her couch in the middle of the room, and laid on it with her face towards the ceiling.

London knew even though she wanted a true friend, she wouldn't be able to have one. Sure Maddie seem like a nice person to become friends with, but will she be able to be friends with her as just London Teddy Tipton and not London Tipton. Out of all things London has, she just wants someone, she could be open with, someone to talk to about her dreams and fears, someone to laugh with and pig out with, without worrying about being a princess or a heiress. She wanted someone to share her secret passion of Disney movies. She sighed out loud to herself.

_Who am I kidding? The only person I could ever be myself around was... _London pause as her eyes became wet. _Uncle Teddy... I miss you so much, I wish you were here with me._ Placing her face into the sofa, London cried her heart out.

-ddd-

Esteban had stayed back and watched the whole scene, while ordering Arwin and Irene to hide in the hall of the stairs. He watched as Zack didn't back down to Chris even though he was towering over him. He had to force himself to stay in his place when Chris stepped back over to London and force her into a kiss. Just like his sister back home, Esteban saw London like a little sister, a sister he would kill for, just like all his family. He watched Chris while staying out of Chris's eye sight, heading towards the stairs and let a smirk come to his face when he saw Chris opening the door to the stairs and knew with the way he was jerked inside the hall of the stairs, that they didn't have to worry about Chris no more. _By the time Irene and Arwin are done with him, he'll be wishing for death. _He thought, coldly.

Esteban didn't feel sorry that Steven Zeta just lost a son. Because he knew Steven felt no shame for the little kids he had kidnapped from their homes no matter how young they are. To sell them in the underworld or make them into his slaves or army for himself. No he defiantly didn't feel sorry for Steven Zeta's many children. Not one bit.

After watching London belittle Zack and watched him reap up the $50 after London slam her door in his face. Esteban waited until Zack was in the elevator before making his way to London's suite.

Opening the door, Esteban felt his heart break when he witnessed his strong boss and major crying her eyes out on her couch. Seeing this remind him that London might be the strongest agent and very smart for a 15 year old. But that was just it, she was after all still a 15 year old teenage girl. As long as he's known London, she not once had a real friend. He couldn't help but rolled his eyes when Portia, Tiffany and Chelsea came to mind. He knew that if they saw the real London, they would drop her in a heart beat. He came out of his thoughts when he didn't hear London crying no more. Turning his attention back to London, he saw her sitting up with a emotionless face.

"Did you catch him?" Was all she said. Esteban seeing that she was all business again he answered her by title.

"Yes Major, he's taking care of." Esteban glance at his watch on his wrist. "I believe Jerry and Mary are getting rid of Chris's body as we speak."

London nodded her head to this before standing up and making her way to her bedroom. "Sergeant Esteban you can leave now, I'm going to bed." With that order, London left the living room for her bedroom, not waiting for a replie from Esteban.

Making his leave Esteban stopped in the hall and cleaned up the mess that Zack made and then checked over everything in the hotel before going home himself.

**Back to London**

After brushing her teeth and getting ready for bed, London slide under her cover and let her eyes close and as she was drifting off to sleep London found herself on the Eiffel Tower slow dancing with a guy she couldn't see his face. But as she was dancing away with this mystery guy she felt safe with him almost loved and cared for...

If anybody would of came into London's bedroom they would of saw a real sweet smile on the heiress's face as she slept away.

* * *

><p><strong>The next one will be 'Cody Goes to Camp'= Camping with Uncle Paul. <strong>

**SEE YOU SOON!**


	3. Chapter 3: Camp Trip with Uncle Paul

**_The Suite Life with Lock_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or any of the songs in these stories. **_

Thoughts:_Italic_

_Flashbacks: **underline/bold/Italic**_

_**As always R.R. They will be OOC sorry about that. ^.^**_

_**These smalls stories will show how Zack and London became friends in Boston at the Tipton Hotel, and each story will have two parts to them with both Zack's POV and London's POV.**_

* * *

><p><strong>Camping with Uncle Paul <strong>

Zack just finished packing up his backpack with all his camping equipment for the hike back to the dirt road his Uncle Paul parked his red truck before they both started their hiking up a mountain for their camping spot. He couldn't believe that he has been out in the woods camping with his Uncle Paul for three days and today was their last day out camping.

It was the morning after trying to 'rescue' Cody from math camp. That Zack and Carey woke up to a surprise visit from his and Cody's dad's triple and older brother Paul Martin. And after pleading for hours to his mom to let him go hang out with his favorite uncle. Carey finally agreed to let him. So after a day of getting into trouble for pranking the guests at the hotel. Uncle Paul decide to take Zack camping and promise that they will be back before Cody got back from math camp.

Coming out his thoughts, Zack heard his uncle Paul calling out to him to hurry up.

"Zack! Come on, if we want to make it back for Cody's arrival. Then we need to start our hike now so we can reach the truck before night falls."

Zack shouldered his backpack as his uncle Paul put out the fire. Now ready to go, Zack and his uncle started their hike back to the truck. On the way back, Paul told and showed Zack how to survive out in the wildness. By the time they got to Paul's red four door truck, Zack knew almost everything about what you can eat or can't eat in the woods, and Paul even showed him how to find water in the woods if he doesn't have any.

As they were on the road towards Boston, Paul pulled into a diner for a quick breakfast. After placing their orders, Paul looked over to his nephew, "Did you enjoy yourself?" He asked as he took a sip of his coffee.

"You bet I did, building a fire, catching fish with sharp sticks, sleeping under the stars on a mountain." Zack replied before drinking some of his orange juice.

"I'm glad." Paul spoke as their plates was placed in front of them. As they ate Paul watched his nephew. He couldn't believe that this was the same nephew that London said was in the dumps two weeks ago.

Lieutenant Paul Leon Eric Martin got a call from London telling him how sad Zack was without his twin brother there, but he didn't want to admit it to himself let alone anyone else. So after being inform of one of his nephew's state, and knowing he had stuff to talk with London about. He rush to Boston, only to find not only did London help Zack to get to math camp to see Cody but she also drove him there.

That night before he went to see Zack. Paul asked London why she went through all that, when she already knew how to drive. All he got out of her was, "Zack had to see for himself that Cody was okay and having a great time, also Zack needs to admit that he was missing Cody." Paul actually laughed at that and walked out of her suite to go see Zack afterwards. He was amazed to know that London went through all that to teach Zack something.

"Uncle Paul?" Paul tuned out of his memory, when he realized his nephew was talking to him.

"Yeah."

Zack used his fork to play with his strawberry pancakes,while avoiding Paul's eyes. " I said thanks for taking me camping."

"Sure. It felt good to hang out with you again. But next time how about we invite Cody to join when I'm back in Boston." Paul offer as the waitress refilled his coffee.

"That would be great!" Zack said in excitement. "But can we keep this trip and the things you taught me about what to do in the wild a secret from him and mom. So he wont be disappointed that I learned something before he did." Paul nod his head taking in what Zack was telling him.

Being a professional photographer/videographer(fine art: landscape, still life and portraiture), and being the one who took the pictures and videos of his nephews in their early baby and toddler years, after his baby brother Kurt tried to record Cody being potty train(Zack was already trained), but dropped the camcorder in the toilet. Which scared Cody from going into the bathroom for awhile, which had Carey forbidding her husband from picking up another video-camera. As Paul took their pictures and their 'once in a lifetime moments' he observe, that Cody only learned to do stuff(walk and talk etc), because Zack did. It wasn't until they were both two years old when Zack started bullying Cody. Though Carey thought at the time, that Zack hated Cody, but Paul saw that Zack didn't hate Cody but actually wanted to have some space and saw that Cody only tried things himself, when only Zack would bullied him. By the time they were four. Paul could tell that both his nephews were gifted twins. But after his brother and Carey started fighting more than talking. He noticed that they both started arguing about which twin was smarter.

Unfortunately since he had to go back to training London with Holt. He didn't get to see his nephews until they both were in the second grade, and his brother and Carey's divorce was final. He was shock to find Zack wasn't even trying in school like he should of. It didn't make since to him, that both twins were very smart, but Cody was the only one doing great in school not both. Wanting to get to the bottom of this, Paul asked his brother; who was living in a hotel getting ready to go on his tour with his band, about what happen and what Kurt told him. Had him hitting the ceiling.

**Flashback**

_**"Three years ago, Carey had Cody put in kindergarten instead of preschool, while keeping Zack in preschool. But two weeks into preschool, Miss Shelly. (Zack's teacher) Caught Zack doing some time tables during nap-time. So she asked for him to be skipped up to the third grade. Which I agreed, but Carey didn't . She said that it wouldn't be fair to Cody if Zack was skipped to the third grade. So for her to agreed. Principal Black had Cody tested to see if he could be put in the third grade too. He couldn't. So Carey wouldn't let Zack be moved up to the third grade. After that happen we both got in the biggest argument we ever had, by the time it was over. I was getting a hotel and telling Cody I'll see him and Zack soon.**_

**_That night before I did all that. I told Carey she really showed her real colors about her love for our sons. And who was her favorite. I smirked when I saw she couldn't backfire on my comment. But that was until I noticed that Zack heard everything we had said. Before I could reach him and calm __his crying. He ran to his room and pushed Cody out of the room before locking himself in his and Cody's room. I knew Cody had been crying but it was because of Carey and I was fighting again. After the divorce was final. I agreed to take Zack with me, the judge said a growing boy needs to be with his mother, specially since she had a job and I didn't at the time. So I had to agree to let Carey have the boys while I go on my tour."_**

**End of flashback**

Paul was still upset with Carey, that every time he came to see his nephews. He would give her a dirty look when the twins weren't looking. He wasn't shocked when she agreed to let Zack go on a week trip with him. Not when he had that over her head,and would use it against her, if she ever stopped him from seeing his nephews. That was another reason why he wanting his nephews to become agents for his late buddy and partner Prince Alonzo Herakles Teddy Tipton and his twin brother and Kurt's former partner Prince Wilfred Helladius Adam Tipton, whom along with Paul, controls the 'Tipton's both business and the classified organization. An organization, that the Martins had been part of since before Paul, his triple sister Dr. Robin Athne Elisabeth Martin Hawkins and triple brother Kurt Jonathan Apolla Martin were born, especial with their parents, mostly their father, being part founders along with the Tiptons, of the organization, an international organization that has ties with the 'Royal' family of England as well as 'the no longer on the map' Leyline Island. He pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind as he looked at Zack.

Smiling at him, Paul remembered three days ago the shock expression on Zack's face when he drove him to a camping store and stocked up on what they would need, before revealing to his nephew that they was taking a three day camping trip to the mountain. Which Zack was overjoy to be going camping.

For the second time that morning Paul pulled himself out his memories, to answer Zack. "Ok, Zack. I wont speak a word to Cody or your mom." Once he said that, he called the waitress over to receive the check. So they can get back on the road to Boston.

"Thanks uncle Paul." Zack said as Paul stood at the diner's counter paying the check.

"Anytime ZM."

* * *

><p><strong>Next one will be London. <strong>

**See you soon.**


	4. Chapter 4: Paul's news

**_The Suite Life with Lock_**

_**Disclaimer: I don't own SL or any of the songs in these stories. **_

Thoughts_:Italic_

_**As always R.R. They will be OOC sorry about that. ^.^**_

_**These smalls stories will show how Zack and London became friends in Boston at the Tipton Hotel starting with 'A Prom Story' each story will have two parts to them with both Zack's POV and London's POV.**_

* * *

><p><span>Paul's News<span>

**Two days after being back at the hotel- London's penthouse suite **

Paul stayed an extra day to inform his goddaughter about what will be heading her way soon and give her, the new cell phone called T-phone. Which right now, Paul was discovering that London was overjoy for the T-phone, but wasn't happy about what's about to happen.

"Daddy's doing WHAT!" London yelled, as she walked her floor. "What does he think he'll accomplish doing this?"

"If you let me keep speaking you'll understand his reason." London folded her arms, while taping her foot.

"What kind of good reason would dad have to pretend to be poor?"

"Two words. 'Parrot Island'."

"Carry on." Paul begun to explain after London sat down waiting to hear more.

"It seems that the partnership with Tommy St. Mark has backfire on your dad and 'Parrot Island'."

"No surprise about that," London murmured. "Uncle Teddy told dad it was a bad idea to partner up with the St. Mark family, but did he listen? No, he went and married Tommy's young sister, Susie and went in a partnership with him!"

"London, remember who you're speaking to, because if I was you I change that tone of voice of yours!" Paul spoke up to remind London who she was talking to.

London realizing that she was yelling at her godfather/martial art master/ head lieutenant, and not the 'Boston group', gave a nervous smile. "Sorry, ."

Paul took a sip of his tea, before speaking. "It's ok, but if you're talking to your group like this, then maybe you're not ready to handle a whole ship."

London stood up when she heard this. "Wait? Did you say 'ship'?" London's eyes went wide when she saw Paul nod his head yes. "What ship?"

"The Chief has took your family's first cruise tour ship and turned part of it into a battleship, to help our members, friends and partnerships around the world and stop Steven Zeta from taking over other people and turning them into his slaves, and taking over more islands. The ship will have 100 agents with the co-captains, Bod Lomford and Emily Klutz-"

"I'm sorry to cut you off, but I thought Bod and Emily were married?" London stated, not understanding why the manager of the hotel part of the SS-Tipton the Bitch, Emily was still carrying her maiden name.

"They are still marry, but Emily carries her maiden name instead. She thinks she should hold onto it, if she has to get her name change again, after going through being a widow 4 times already, so she's thinking ahead."

London pulled some tea for herself. "I know her husbands killed themselves, to get away from her." Paul snickered at London's comment. "But Mr. Lomford is dad's best loyal captain/agent so I know she won't get to him. Even if she's the bitches woman I have ever met." London put her tea cup down after taking a sip. "So when do I leave?" London smiled, missing Paul's frown.

"Next week, you will be taking a tour with your dad on the ship to meet the staff and the undercover agents, while at the same time spending time with your dad before he goes into hiding, but." London's smiled left her face, when she heard Paul say but. "You have a few more missions coming up and I don't like your behavior around Esteban. Remember just cause your in charge of this group doesn't mean you can treat them like shit. They after all are still agents and your team. When Esteban finishes his training to become the Boston hotel manger, he will become the new 'BOD' of the U.S. But until he does you will be the leader of the Boston agents. That means you better show some more respect to your fellow agents. Do I make myself clear?"

Frowning London sighed as she gave him a yes. "So who's going to be controlling the ship until I'm ready, and what about 'Parrot Island'?" She asked standing up as Paul got up to leave.

"As of right now we can't touch 'Parrot Island' because of the partnership your dad has with Tommy who sold his part to Steven Zeta. Which Steven destroy the forests on the islands, and took all the kids and young woman back to his hidden island, and left the elders and young man to dig the island for gold, oil and diamonds." London growled with this news.

"If it's the last thing I do, I'm going to make Steven Zeta pay, and Tommy St. Mark too, for selling to the baster!" Paul couldn't help but to smile knowing that his late partner, Lon T Tipton would be proud of his niece. He placed his hand on the door but stopped, and turned back to London.

"There's two more things I need to tell you, before I leave." Paul waited until London was looking his way, before beginning. "Tommy has got a new manger at his hotel, it's Iisa." London gasped in shock at this, which Paul sighed. "Yes, and once she became the manager there, she fired Sergeant Francesca, and before Iisa could rat her out about being a undercover agent for us. We had her go into hiding, she is now the Major to SS-Tipton until you are ready for the job. But before she left she wanted to leave a letter to Esteban," Paul took out a letter from his back pocket and handed it over to London who took it. "I want you to give him the letter but don't tell him that she's in hiding or about her new mission. Also Tommy's younger son, Todd St. Mark will be finish with his training soon, you need to be on your guard." Paul saw London nod ok. "And like your missions, Ivana can't come on the trip."

"I understand. I'll have Sergeant Esteban take care of her-" London stopped in mid-sentence, when Paul shook his head no.

"Esteban has a job to do with Muriel, and two missions to complete himself. He won't be able to help you out." Paul once again shook his head when London gave him a questioning look. "If you want to know your group's missions. Talk to them, not me. Because London if you want to be able to control a whole ship. Then you're going to need to show me and your dad that your leadership has improved."

Paul moved from the door when he saw tears coming from London's eyes, and pulled her into a strong hug. "London I know you been through a lot for your age, but you need to give people chances to get to know you." He pulled back from the hug a little looking down at his goddaughter. "Who knows, you might find a good friend, if you try to open up to others." Paul pause to wipe her tears. "Me, Holt and your dad, don't want to lose you again, to your sadness," He smiled at her. "Lon wouldn't want you to give up so easily." London pulled away from Paul, glaring.

"I won't do that to myself again. But I don't need fake friends, I have enough of them already." She turned her back to him, pouting.

Paul held back a smirk that was trying to appear on his face with London's actions. "What about the candy girl...what was her name again?" He put on a thinking look.

London slowly turned her head to him, but she was still frowning. "Her name is Maddie, and she's not my friend, she only talks to me, when she wants something from me-" Paul placed his hands on her shoulders, cutting her off.

"London I can't or make you have friends, only you can, and if you try to get to know Maddie, maybe you will find a true friend in her."

"I guess." She murmured.

Knowing that she's going to think about what he said to her, Paul headed back to the door. "Who knows, maybe you and her can be partners in the future, right along side my nephews-"

"Dad's not finish studying them." London's frown was once again on her lips. "And who said anything about me getting a partner. I work alone, case close."

"Well, from Arwin's and Esteban's studies and reports on them, I would say that they will be training to be agents after their 14 birthday. And as for you having a partner, Gray has once again asked to be your partner , but your dad says that's up to me and Holt. And right now it's not looking good for you, since you walked away from a mission a few days ago. Leaving your target to get away, and come after you and if it wasn't for your group he probably would have raped you!" Although Paul noticed London grip her hands into fists on either side of her, looking at the floor. He continued on. "Even though I have asked your group what you were doing to leave your mission before it was complete, they won't say, so I'm asking you." He walked back over to her. "What were you doing?"

"I was dancing." She said keeping her eyes on the floor, now blushing.

"With who?" Paul couldn't help, but want to know who could take his goddaughter's attention from a mission, a mission that had something to do with Steven Zeta no less.

London started thinking quickly about who to use. "His name is," She thought of all the guys that was in the ballroom, before one of them popped into her head, cause she remember him trying to ask out a fish stature. "Lances Fishman." Paul was stun by this.

"You mean the hotel lifeguard, that had to have his stomach pumped, cause he drink a gallon jug of chlorine?"

"Yeah him." London put on the best daze look she could. "He's so dreamy...I couldn't help but to dance with him." Paul just shook his head.

"I can see why the others didn't tell me." He shook his head again. "Ok, now with that out of the way, come give me a goodbye hug before I go." London gave her godfather a hug.

"I hope you will be back in Boston soon." He kissed her head.

"I will as soon I can, oh and while your on the SS-Tipton. I have ordered Arwin and Esteban to watch over Zack and Cody." With that Paul opened the door, not missing the deep frown on her face. _Arwin and Esteban was right, she is getting to close to Zack and Cody. _He thought as he left the penthouse suite.

* * *

><p>Now alone in her suite, London tried out her T-phone. "Uh...Rebecca?"<p>

**(Yes, Miss Tipton how may I help today?)**

Hearing this London smiled as she headed to her office behind her hat closet, and once she was resting in her comfortable brown office chair, she faced her video surveillance station; each screen gave London a view of every room in the hotel, even the outside. There was even a hidden video camera at Moseby's apartment, three buildings down from the Tipton's hotel.

Looking over the screens, she saw that Moseby was going over cleaning his 'employee of the month' pictures on the wall in his office. She shook her head at this while giggling. Then turned her attention to the Martin twins, who were in their suite that they share with their mom, playing video games together. Which had her smiling to see them being carefree. She checked over the undercover agents and saw they were all doing their jobs like they should. But frowned when she saw the new staff members that Moseby hired two days ago, was inside a guest room going through draws. She watch the two thieves not find anything priceless so they left the suite.

London was about to inform the other agents, but stopped when she noticed that Esteban and Muriel was following them the whole time.

"So this was the mission him and Muriel was on." London bought her new T-phone to her lips. "Uh...Rebecca can you call all the agents to my room after Moseby leaves for tonight?"

**(Right away, Miss Tipton.)**

After saying that London started searching down the two guys in the criminal records files. _Eddy Palson and Billy Vtech wanted as the Boston's jewel thieves for three years now...hmm... _Going into the employee files London noticed that Eddy and Billy changed their names to Jerome and Bill. _Wow I __can tell the black guy is the mastermind, while the white guy...not so much. _She made copies of their records before logging out.

* * *

><p><strong>10:00 that night <strong>

All the 'Boston' group agents were siting in London's office in her suite, waiting for the meeting she called them to come to. London seeing that everybody was there, begun.

"Next week I will be taking a tour of the rebuilt SS-Tipton with dad. So I'm leaving Arwin in charge and Norman will be his partner." London paused when she saw Esteban stand up from his seat. "Yes, Esteban is there something you would like to say?"

Esteban trying to stay calm that he was demoted, spoke up. "I believe when your off on a mission, I'm the leader of the 'Boston' group."

"Well I changed it. It seems that you already have your hands full with three missions, that I wasn't even informed of." London laid back in her chair, staring over to Esteban. "But thanks to my cameras I know one of your mission that you have with Muriel is got something to do with the new staff members, Jerome and Bill who are really the Boston's jewel thieves, Eddy Palson and Billy Vtech. So you will be too busy to take on leadership right now." London could tell Esteban wasn't happy with her but right now she wanted him to be angry with her instead of his old partner and girlfriend. "Ok everybody knows they're mission." Except for Esteban all the other agents nod there heads yes, to her. "Then I call this meeting over, you all may leave now." As everybody was leaving London stopped Esteban from leaving. "Esteban I have a letter for you from Francesca." Once London gave the letter to Esteban she watched as he opened it up in excitement and after reading the letter saw tears in his eyes. Not showing any emotions on her face London lean against her desk. "So what did it say?"

Wiping the tears from his eyes, Esteban looked up from the letter to stare at London. "She broke up with me. She says that she's fell in love with a security guard name Kirby on the SS-Tipton and took the job as the captain of ship, since you wasn't as ready as Mr. Tipton thought you would be."

"Oh well, that's to bad. While your leaving my suite make sure that you don't get your tears on my floor." London ordered as she pushed him out of her office, before closing the door.

With angry eyes Esteban stormed out of London's suite not looking back. _One minute she seems like she has a heart and then she's acts like this...sometimes I wish I was owning this hotel and was throwing orders around at her...! My sweet Francesca what did I do...for you to move on..? _Esteban thought as he headed out of the hall, down the stairs and out the front door of the hotel. He knew after a good night sleep he would be back to his old self again. _Even though Mr. Tipton's daughter is becoming a thorn in my side, doesn't mean I wont stay loyal to the Tipton family, who for hundreds years have been trying to help my family's ancestor, King Puri finally rest in peace. And free my royal family from the curse that was put on them by King Puri's first wife Princess Zaria. _Esteban shook his head as he got in his black sport car that he parked two blocks from the hotel so Moseby wouldn't be able to see it. Starting his car Esteban decide that he was going to bite his tongue around London until he was able to become once again the leader of the 'Boston' group. Keeping this in mind Esteban drove down the street until he saw his town house apartment came into view.

* * *

><p><strong>Back at London's suite<strong>

Getting out of her solid gold bathtub, London grabbed a towel to dry herself off, before heading to her bedroom. Once dressed into her sleeping wear, she pulled her silk sheets back to get in her bed. Now comfortable under her cover London let her eyes close as the mysterious guy she started dreaming about after Maddie's prom, entered her mind.

**Dreamworld **

Falling deeper in the dream she saw that they were on one of her dad's cruise ships. She wasn't sure which one, but she knew they were on the 'skydeck' of one of them. He was working behind a juice bar with her sitting at the bar, they were talking about what she didn't know but found herself laughing at something he said which told her, she was enjoying her time with him. She even smiled when he handing her a pink cup that she found as she taste it, it was her favorite smoothie, Strawberry Kiwi Swirl.

"Mmm.." She heard herself say after taking another sip from her smoothie "I love how you know what I like to drink." She saw his lips move but couldn't hear what he was saying, but from the way her body heated up, and hearing herself giggle, from his comment said he just told her something that was sweet or teasing. "I don't think that counts as something normal to drink." London watched that after she said that he started laughing, before looking around them, then leaning over the bar, and once he did this. London felt herself looking too, before leaning closer to him until she felt that lighting jolt go through her body when ever she kisses this mysterious guy in her dreams...

**Outside London's ****Dream World**

Ivana who was sleeping this whole time, was woken from her sweet dream of her boyfriend and her eating kibble covered in blood liver gray. By her weird owner that was moaning in her sleep, gripping the silk sheets on her bed. Needing to get so more beauty sleep, Ivana growled at her owner before leaving the bedroom. She never could understand why she was left in her's owner's bedroom when that big tall guy name Paul; that gave her to her dumb owner. Came around. And as she made herself comfortable in her doggy bed she couldn't help but to growl to herself knowing that her so call mom was going to leave her with Esteban again to go on her long trips that she never takes her on...

* * *

><p><strong>To be continued...<strong>

**Next chapter coming soon-'To Catch a Thief'=** **London meets 'Blue Shark' group**

**See you soon.**


	5. Chapter 5: The Blue Shark Group

The Suite Life with Lock

Disclaimer: I don't own SL or any of the songs in these stories.

Thoughts: Italic

As always R.R. They will be OOC sorry about that. ^.^

**These smalls stories will show how Zack and London became friends in Boston at the Tipton Hotel starting with 'A Prom Story' each story will have two parts to them with both Zack's POV and London's POV.**

**AN: this mini story will be only of London's pov and some agents, but not Zack.**

**...*********************************************** ********************************  
><strong>

* * *

><p><span>London meets the 'Blue Shark' group<span>

**In the penthouse at**** the Boston hotel**

Arwin already called in sick two days ago to Moseby, after being inform from London that he was the leader of the whole Boston group with Norman. So before London left she sunk him in her inclosed office, which is where he has been sitting in London's comfortable brown office chair, for hours watching what was going on downstairs. And keeping his eyes on Eddy and Billy on the video surveillance station, while at the same time keeping a watch on the Martin twins.

Popping a cashew in his mouth, Arwin heard his father and some other scientists' new invention; the T-phone going off. Picking it up he saw that it was Francesca back on the SS Tipton.

"So how does it feel to be in control of a whole ship in secret, Major Rose Beauty ?"

"It's okay, but I miss A-Red Lizard...I wish that back stabber-Iisa didn't rat us out like she did."

"Yeah if A-Red Lizard knew that was your real reason for leaving-"

"You didn't tell him, did you?"

"Don't worry. He still thinks you ran away with ' M-Dark Chocolate ' and that's why you took this long mission." Arwin shook his head as he just saw Esteban get in trouble with Moseby, because him and the twins went and jump a innocent man. "It seems right now he's got his hands full, with being assume as the jewel theft by Mrs. Fay Rube and the Martin twins are trying badly to claim his innocence."

"Oh my poor sweetie. Watch over him and keep him out of harm, A-Night Owl." Although he knew she couldn't see him, Arwin still nod his head.

"I will. But I think I should tell you good luck when A-Dark Angel gets to the SS Tipton."

"Wait? Why do I need good luck for that?"

"Because L-Gold Eagle last week told all of us, but A-Dark Angel. That A-Knight's secret new partner; A-Angel just finish her training, and him and her are going on 2 1/2 mission to-"

"Oh shit!" Arwin pulled his T-phone from his ear as he heard Francesca cuss out, which had her cutting him off as she started speaking with a little fear. "I can't believe I forgot that very important mission. Kir- I mean M-Dark Chocolate just inform me not even a hour ago about that! Oh I'm a dead woman walking until Dark Angel get's here and takes the finally blow-"

"Whoa. Calm down." He spoke over her. "Just hold your grounds, because this isn't A-Dark Angel's call it comes from WQ. She's allowing her to be an agent and so is C-Red Dragon-" Arwin pause in his sentience as he saw Maddie was coming up with Ivana in the elevator. "Look I gotta go, I'm still on my own mission, and I can't let unwanted people know I'm here."

"Say no more. M-Rose Beauty out." With that Francesca clicked off. Placing his T-phone back on the desk, Arwin made sure the soundproof shield was up in the office before continuing his watching. _Once Maddie is gone. I need to call Esteban to bring some dinner from Jerry(Chef Paolo) before he comes up..._

* * *

><p><strong>On the SS Tipton that night- in the ballroom<br>**

_I knew this would happen._ London thought as she was sitting at the main table in the ballroom on the New SS Tipton, wearing a hot pink silk chiffon beaded one shoulder gown with gold satin and diamond sandals, and her accessories being a pair of gold and diamond dangling long earrings on her ears, a gold and diamond cuff on her left wrist, a diamond and gold dangling necklace was around her neck, she even had her hair off her shoulders with diamond hair pins holding it up in a classic twist style.

She has been for about 3 hours, watching her dad across the room in a deep conversation with some other upper class wealthy people including Tommy St. Mark. She knew before they stepped onto the SS Tipton in Boston, that her dad would be more busy with work then spending anytime with her. And instead of calling him out on this. She just stayed quiet, like a good little rich girl. But unlike her, her half siblings on her dad's side were mingling with the upper class like they care what they're saying to them. London rolled her eyes when her attention went from her dad to her dad's first wife's kids; Aamir and Jeff.

Aamir being the oldest of her half siblings was a short dark brown hair,dark hunter green eyes, 26 year old. Who's managing the 'Tipton Hotel' in Paris, France (like Moseby does at the Boston hotel), beside his 22 year old, blond hair, ocean blue eyes, brother Jeff and London's second older half brother. She could tell from where she was sitting that they were talking about the new 'Tipton Hotel' that was being built in Hong Kong, China. Turning her attention to the right of the room where most of the older rich teens were and saw her other half siblings; Roger her 20 year old half brother, Loanda her 18 year old half sister and Christopher her 19 year old half brother.

Roger, a short black hair, black eyes was London's dad's second wife's kid. He was right now flirting with all the young females in the room, even Loanda. Christopher with his light short brown hair, and gray eyes was flirting right along with Roger.

London couldn't help a deep frown came to her lips, when her eyes landed on Loanda's appearance. Loanda was wearing the same designer dress London was, even had the same accessory jewelry. The only thing different from their appearance was Loanda had long curly golden blond hair and pure emerald eyes.

London wasn't born just yesterday, she knew why Loanda was dressed like her. Just like the rest of her dad's 'kids'. They shun her for being the only true blood Tipton out of Wilfred Adam Tipton's kids. Each one of his 4 ex-wives had their child with other guys while marry to him.

Aamir's father was Mary's(Wilfred's first wife) head body guard, while Jeff's father was a 17 year old pool guy. Roger's father was Delia's(Wilfred's second wife) secret lover, and Christopher's father was Britney's(Wilfred's 3rd wife) fitness instructor. But out of all London's step mothers, Susie (Loanda's mother, Tommy St. Mark's baby sister and Wilfred's 4th wife). She had to be the worst because she not only had Loanda with a 24 year old reporter, but she also made Wilfred's mother Loanda Rhea Wicket Tipton(London's grandmother) on her death bed believe that she was carrying the first Tipton grandchild. Which had Loanda asking Wilfred as a last wish to name Susie's child after her if it's a girl. Which he did. It wasn't until 2 years after Loanda was born, when Wilfred had a blood test done after catching Susie in bed with Aamir. And found that Loanda was never his biological daughter.

But even though London knew her dad wanted to disown her half siblings. He couldn't. Being in the public eye all the time and having reporters up your butt, Wilfred took each child as his own. He even gave them each 5 million to do what they want with it, and a small mansion for each of their mothers and of course the 15 million that all his ex-wives get in their divorces.

Every person, who has 20 million and up. Know about Wilfred's 4 ex-wives having a child outside their marriage to him. But they keep lip tight about it. Which London's not sure she's happy about it, specially when all of them see her as 'the got lucky dumb rich heiress of the full Tipton fortune'. But although her half siblings was throwing her envy and jealous looks her way. London felt anything but lucky to be a blood Tipton. Not only did she see her late uncle Teddy get killed at the whee age of 4, but she was also a full powerful emotionless agent and a ice queen leader.

She would do anything to be like her half siblings, even if it was for one time. But no. She don't get that luxury in her life. Besides her dad, nobody in this whole ballroom knows she's more then she seems or cares to know.

Allowing a server to re-fill her wine glass, knowing that her dad won't even bat a eye at her drinking alcohol(she has been drinking since she was 14 years old), London down her 4th wine glass. As she was calling the server back to re-fill her now empty glass a few seconds later. She felt someone tap her shoulder to get her attention. Placing her blank-dumb expression on her face, while sighing heavy to herself. London turned to another rich boy that wanted to bother her with kissing up to her, to get good with her dad. But when her mocha brown eyes met some very familiar chestnut brown ones, her earlier blank look was replace with a joyful expression, as she stood up from her table and hug her cousin Hercley Wicket.

"I should of known that, you be stuck here just like me," She moved back from their hug, looking around in excitement. "Where's my great aunt Quinn and little Luminita?" She asked while still looking around the room.

"Well actually, mom is still in England. While Luna and I have been on this ship with Sergeant Kirby D. Morris-"

"Wait," London spoke up. "Why is Luminita here with you and Mr. Morris?" Feeling unwanted eyes on his back from the other people in the room. Hercley causally lead London towards the deck outside the ballroom.

"I think its best that you and me go to a private place to talk." He pointed out as he lean against the rail of the deck. Hearing this London took his arm and pulled him up some stairs, that lead to the royal suites on the ship.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside the hall in-front of London's royal suite<strong>

Unlocking her door to her 'royal loft suite with balcony'(Master bedroom, master bathroom, living room/media library, dining salon room, small kitchen area in the dining room, pantry, wet bar, walk-in-closet, and of course a private sit outside balcony), London lead Hercley to the outside balcony and after making them both a nice, but strong drink, she join him on the balcony.

"Okay," She pause to take a sip of her drink. "we're alone. Now tell me why my baby sister is here, and not with great aunt Quinn." Hercley took a sip of his own drink, only to start coughing afterwords with how strong it was.

"Damn!" Hercley placed his drink on the small stand near his seat. "that's some strong stuff...I almost forgot you drink alcohol that not only punches you every time you take a sip, but it gives a powerful burn down your throat." London took that as a compliment, before finishing off her drink.

"Hey, when the shrinks and doctors can't help how your mind works, the best next thing is strong liquor, that can numb your insides as much as your brain." She got back up to go make her another drink, missing Hercley's sad expression on his face, when she did. _She's still blaming herself,_ Hercley thought.

"Don't you think...its time that you stop blaming yourself for Te-"

"Don't you dare go there!" London down her new drink, and made her another one, right behind it. "Besides you, Luminita and daddy. I have no one!" London down another drink, now crying in anger. "Uncle Teddy was the only person to see me and love me for me and not this fake London everybody see's-"

Hercley started heading back in the suite, when he heard London's voice breaking, and once he got close to her and saw her starting to bring another glass filled of some strong liquor to her lips, crying. He brought her in a strong hug and, while holding her, he took the drink out of her hand and placed it on the wet bar.

"London calm down," He begun to rub her hair, when she wrapped her arms around him, sodding in his silk dark navy suit. "I heard about you not getting the chance to become our leader on this ship, by Fran who's becoming our Major instead of you." London started to pull out of the hug, but Hercley wouldn't let her. "With this news, I think that while you're improving your leadership back in Boston, that you should try to make a real friend outside of our family. You can't keep living like this- hiding your emotions behind drinking." Feeling her stiff up Hercley knew she was now tuning him out. Knowing this, he broke the hug, hiding the disappointed look in his eyes. "How about I go ahead and take you to meet the 'Blue Shark' group?"

London who was going to pick up her overlooked drink, stopped as she heard Hercley's offer, but something still didn't add up to her as she looked back to him. "But wait? You still hadn't told me, why Luminita is here?"

"I believe it would be best that you meet 'Blue Shark' group, before I tell you why she's on this ship too."

London couldn't stop a sick feeling from coming to her stomach with his words, but pushing the feeling down she went to change her whole look, before allowing Hercley to led her to meet the 'Blue Shark' group.

* * *

><p><strong>Main Control Room-below the decks<strong>

Now wearing a midnight chiffon jeweled cut-out shoulder blouse, onyx stretch cotton 'raven' jeans, with some high black heel boots, and covering her head was a long purple wig and in her eyes were some sky blue contacts. London wasn't surprise with how big and wide the 'agents main control room' was, nor was she surprise with how many undercover agents there was on the SS Tipton. But her eyes went wide and her mouth hung open when she spotted a familiar young girl talking to Major Francesca.

"Luminita!" London cried out in shock as she run up to them, but her attention was on her half baby sister.

Luminita Grainsan whipped her body around when she heard her birth name, and let a smile come to her lips as both Hercley and London stepped up to her and Fran. "Long time no see, big sis." Now standing in-front of her half baby sister, London study how much her sister grew in two years since she last seen her in England.

Luminita looked like a short twin of London, the only thing different from them two, was London was two years older than Luminita. And Luminita wasn't a Tipton, but her and London share the same mother(Ratana Grainsan), the same mother that they both don't live with or see. But unlike London who doesn't care much for her mother, out loud. Luminita does; even though their mother sent her barley 1 year old to London's great aunt Quinn in London, England to be raised, when Luminita's father(Alexandru Grainsan- one of Wilfred Tipton's business partners) got sick. But although Luminita's father got better when she was 6. Their mother didn't take her back, because she found a year later, when Luminita turned 7 that she was pregnant with Luminita's twin brothers, and London's half brothers-Andreas and Andrew Grainsan.

"What are you doing here?" London asked, forgetting about being polite. And watch as Luminita tried to avoid her eyes, now with an uneasy smile. Not getting a answer from Luminita. London looked behind her to Hercley to see he himself was looking towards the floor, nervous. And when she turned towards Fran, she also was looking nervous, with her eyes staring down at her feet. "Will somebody just answer my damn question!"

"She's here because she's an agent." London looked towards the deep voice. To find a dark skin bald light buff man in a causal black button up shirt, and black pants with black hard boots; Fran's new partner and bodyguard Sergeant Kirby D. Morris. "She has passed her training-"

"Training! What training?" London couldn't believe what she was being told or that she was just finding out that Luminita is a agent. "Why wasn't I told about this news-"

"Because we knew, you would act like this." Luminita said, now finding her voice after her teacher spoke up. "I know you're not thrilled knowing I'm an agent-"

"You can't be an agent, without daddy's and great aunt Q-"

"I'm sorry big sister, but they know and they allowed me to become an agent behind your bac-"

London stepped back from everybody taking out her sky blue color contacts, talking to herself out loud. "No, I will not let this be!" She stopped shaking her head and narrowed her now mocha brown eyes towards the same color eyes as hers. "Step down Luminita." London ordered.

Holding her grounds to her big sister, Luminita shook her head no. "I can not, nor will I stand down from being a agent. Just like you sis. I want to protect my love ones-"

"I SAID NO!" London rush up and started shaking Luminita. "I'm your big sister, and I'm telling you to give up this life-"

Pushing off her sister's arms from her. Luminita became angry. "You may be my 'Half' big sister." She backed away from London. "But this is my life, and my choice. Case close." After that Luminita turned her back to London and walked away, not looking back the whole time.

Not accepting Luminita's choice, London started to run after her. But felt a sharp sting between her shoulder and neck, and then feeling her knees go weak and eyes heavy. She knew what just happened._ Hercley you asshole!_ She thought as she fell into darkness.

"Do you really think that was smart to do?" Major Francesca question as she watch Hercley just knock out London, before lifting her in his arms(bridal style).

"Yes." Hercley with London in his arms, walked over to his teacher(Kirby), and placed London in his waiting arms. Not saying anything to Sergeant Kirby, but nodding his head to him as a silent answer. Hercley looked back to Major Francesca, while Kirby taking a secret passageway, took London back to her suite. "Knocking her out for hours, is the best thing for both me and Luna. If she knew we are going under-cover in Zeta's main training base."Hercley stop to run a hand through his dark rich chocolate brown hair. "She would never let us leave." Hercley sighed. "She'll be asleep until tomorrow. Which Luna and me, by that time, will be gone. So tell London we love her and we'll see her again when we get back from our 2 1/2 year mission." _This is something both me and Luna need to do...I'm sorry_ _ London..._

Unmoving and not speaking Major Francesca waited until Hercley was heading towards the room that Luminita went to get her appearance change for the mission. Then she left for her new office to wait for Luminita and Hercley to be done getting ready to go over one more time about the mission.

* * *

><p><strong>London's <strong>**Dream World**

London found her herself in a big luxury office, overturning everything in her hands reach while angry tears were trailing freely down her face, overlooked. She kept this up for a while, until her actions were stopped by some strong arms wrapping around her from behind. But although she felt safe and warm in these arms. She found that a strong feeling of sorrow and regret covered the warm tenderness feeling, she felt. Which had her turning around and staring with grief, upset eyes at her mysterious guy's face. And before she could stop herself she found herself pounding on his chest in pure anger.

"BRING THEM BACK! Please! I can't keep watching my family die! …...I just can't stay this strong...forever..."

The whole time she was hitting his chest, she noticed that he never once stopped her or pushed her away. He only just kept holding her close. With her hard sodding London felt herself slowing down in her hitting as her legs started feeling like noodles, making her slowly fall to the floor. Which once she started doing this, her mysterious guy who still had his arms around her, pulled her into his lap on the floor, while softly rubbing her back. While still not speaking a word, just being there in her time of need...

* * *

><p><strong>Outside London's Dream World- In London's 'royal loft suite with balcony'<strong>

Now inside the royal suite, Sergeant Kirby still carrying London in his arms, went to the master bedroom and gently laid London on the queen size bed, without waking her up. But before he could leave the bedroom to wait in the living room for her to wake up in the morning, Kirby heard London start to talk in her sleep, while the tears he saw as he was bringing London to her suite(while staying out of eyesight), was starting again as she talked in her sleep.

"Don't leave me, just hold me...Zackary."

Kirby jumped back when Lieutenant Paul's older nephew's name slipped out of the sleeping Tipton heiress' lips. _This was what Major was talking about._ He rubbed his bald head, before quietly leaving the master room closing the door behind him._ I think I'll keep this information to myself for now._ With this choice made, Kirby made himself comfortable on the long red/gold couch in the living room.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day still on the SS Tipton – in London's suite<strong>

Opening her eyes, London stared up at her ceiling with a frown on her face. Just like all her dreams since Maddie's prom. She found herself once again waking up forgetting what she had dreamed about. And no matter how hard she tried to remember each dream, she couldn't. Sighing out loud London gave-up trying to remember as she got out of bed. To find not only was she still hearing what she had on last night, but that 'the bitch Emily Klutz-Lomford' was standing in front of the bed, with a irritated expression covering her face.

"You have already missed both the breakfast party and lunch party with your father. He is expecting you to be at the dinner party, before our first stop-" London heading to her master bathroom to take a shower, tuned out Emily's stuck up voice. While she was doing this, she found herself going back to what happen last night, and once she did. She stop herself from taking off her clothes, and then stepped out of the bathroom.

"Before I go join daddy in a pointless dinner party, I want go see Hercley and Luminita-"

"You can't do that." Emily folded her arms, as she cut London off who didn't like that Emily did and that she just told her she can't do something.

"Last time I checked. I was my own boss. And if I want to go see my cousin and half baby sister I will-"

"No." Emily with a nasty tone, begun. " I'm telling you, you can't, miss princess. Because they both are no longer on this ship."

London's whole body froze at this bad news. "What do you mean 'no longer on this ship'? They were here yesterday!"

"And now there on their way for a 2 1/2 mission." Emily spoke up, "Now if I'm finish educating 'you'." London narrowed her eyes as she watched Emily walked out of the bedroom. "You have less then 20 minutes to be ready for the dinner party...I'd get on it if I was you."

Fighting the urge to run up and slam Emily's face into the wall. London went back to the bathroom to get ready. Knowing now that she was too late to stop her half baby sister from joining the Tipton's organization. London prayed for both of their safe return after their long mission away, before jumping in the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>After dinner in the 'Main Great Dining Room'<strong>

Now with the dinner party over, London slipped out before the after party could start. She strolled around the ship thinking about if she should call Arwin to see how things was going or Ivana to see if Maddie was being a good dog sitter. But after finding Arwin's T-phone busy. She called Ivana's cellphone.

"It's me, put her on." She said, as Maddie answer the phone. She heard Maddie telling Ivana that she was on the line.

"Ivana, it's mommy." Then London frown when she heard Ivana whimpering in the back.

"What's going on?" She asked getting worry with what she was hearing Maddie saying.

"Ivana get on the phone, you'll hurt mommy's feelings" _Hurt my feelings? What the hell has she done to my baby?_

"Why wan't my baby talk to me, what have done to her?" London could feel her blood starting to boil.

"Nothing. She loves me, I mean not as much as she loves you. Isn't that right Ivana?" As Maddie pretend to be Ivana on the phone, London's temper was rising. But knowing she has to keep her acted up. London force the anger out of her voice as she spoke.

"That's not Ivana's bark. Does she have a sore throat?" As London played dumb, she was counting to ten in her head. _1...2...3...4...5...6-_

"No. She just misses you, and we're about to miss our movie night,-" London had already got to 8 at the time Maddie hung up. Which had her forgetting about 9 and 10. And screaming to her daddy.

"DADDY!"

After waiting 2 and a half hours for her daddy's private helicopter to come pick her up and take her back home. London now in the backseat of her pink limousine, heading towards the Tipton Boston Hotel. Continued going over in her head what could of Maddie done to make Ivana hate her now. When she came to the answer, that maybe it's not Maddie making Ivana hate her, but herself doing it, by loving Ivana at arms reach. Her limousine came to a stop outside the hotel, and not waiting for her driver to let her out. London opened her limousine door and ran in the hotel with one thing on her mind 'getting her baby's love back'.

* * *

><p><strong>The next day- London's office that night. <strong>

London had spent all that morning and evening with Ivana, spending all the reward money on her. And even though London wants too. She realize as she was signing the Boston group's paychecks in her office, after putting Ivana to bed for the night. That she can't keep her promise that she gave to both Ivana and Maddie(London payed Maddie 200.00 for dog sitting), especially when it will be too dangerous on her missions to have Ivana with her. But as she gave out the Boston group's their monthly checks of 5,000.00 to them. She came to an idea, that she would send Ivana to a luxury pet resort, everytime she goes on a mission, which will make both her and Ivana happy in the end. Now with that problem solved, she told everybody but Arwin and Norman to leave. Which once she was alone with both men, London took out two extra checks with 15,000.00 on them.

"I looked at your reports. And I have to say that I'm very pleased with how you two did your jobs." She gave them each their bonus check, before continuing on. "These bonus checks are for this mission alone. I hope you two know that for awhile I'm going to keep you as the sergeants to the group when I'm off on a mission. But when I'm here I want everybody to looked at Esteban still as the sergeant, because I think I'm going to be busy testing Maddie to see if she's worth being my friend." Finish with her explaining, London told them they could go, and once they did. London called up room service and order her a special large 'banana split pepperoni pizza' and watched Disney movies the rest of the night until she felled to sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>With Arwin and Norman<strong>

"Don't you think, we should of told London that her leadership is being under watched, by us?" Norman asked Arwin as they were waiting for the hotel elevator to reach the Lobby floor. Which had Arwin shaking his head no to his question.

"You know as well as I do. We can't do that. Our orders are coming from Chief Tipton himself. His orders come before our loyalty to London."

"You're right." Norman sighed. "But I'm gonna hate what happens when she finds out..." He sighed again. "It's not gonna be pretty I know that much." Arwin could only nod his head in agreement.

And once they made it to the Lobby. They went to their respect homes and got them some needed sleep...

* * *

><p>To be continued: next one will be <strong>'Poor Little Rich Girl'<strong>= friends or more?


End file.
